When its needed most
by popscb
Summary: J/L two shot from tonight's episode leading onto Mondays enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**When it's needed most- **

She stood there clinging to the wall, this was definitely her lowest of low, her own mother had kicked her out the house. She literally had nowhere. She'd contemplated going to her Dads but decided against it knowing she'd probably get the same reception from him as she did from everyone else. Her body was numb, partly due to the rush intake of alcohol secondly from shock. She looked around trying to plan her next move, the Vic would usually be the next stop but she had no money and to be honest she actually didn't want to go there, as much as she wanted the drink, she didn't want the disapproving looks that would inevitably come with it.

Deciding to make a move, she glazed the street- it was clear, she quickly made a dash to the one place she know she could get some peace. There were a few concerned looks from passers-by as she stumbled to the park. The effects of the alcohol were soon wearing off, the state of limbo between drunk and sober made her twice as frantic as she already was, the little she had drunk, had been quickly absorbed into her body, it had been craving it for the last 24hours sending her spiralling into withdrawal.

As the evening drew in, Lauren found herself sitting in the exact same spot at the war memorial, she'd guessed she'd been her a while as the sun was barely visible anymore. She rubbed her hands over her head attempting to rid the pounding headache that was permanent, her head felt fuzzy, she couldn't think straight- not that she wanted to, being able to think straight would just allow reality to be present. She tucked her knees up to her chest pulling her them closer with her shaking hands.

"Joey listen to me calm it alright" Joey had literally been frogmarched from the pub after hitting Michael, if it wasn't for the fact the idiot wanted to be hit Joey would have probably been on a murder charge right now. He struggled in his uncles grasp as Jack attempted to keep him composed.

"Get off me" He shrugged off Jacks hand and marched off down the market ignoring the shouts of his name from Jack. His feet carried him to the one place he knew, as if by some painful irony, Lauren was in the exact same place. His heart stopped when he saw her, this was not the Lauren he knew.

She was curled up tightly against the stone seating, her body shivering. Cautiously he sat next to her, his anger over Michael being quickly replaced by concern for this broken girl in front of him. Placing a hand on her shoulder he felt how cold she was. Lauren remain still, she hadn't reacted to him being there, he was unsure if she was even conscious.

"Lauren?" he nudged her slightly causing her to flinch as she finally looked up, his perfect brown eyes slightly glazed, meet with hers. It was at this point his concern grew, on a scale of one to ten his fear for her was at the ten and ticking over. Her eyes were blank, there was nothing behind them, and it was like looking into an empty shell. "Lauren talk to me" he noticed her breathing becoming laboured.

"Mum threw me out" his face scrunched up, did she really just say that? "Lo, babe your freezing" he shrugged his jacket off and draped it over her shivering frame. She was so frail and he didn't quite know how to help. "You need to go home Lauren… you can't stay out here all night can you?" it took a moment before a sob escaped her lips. "Im a screw up Joey, I've broken them all apart, she was right wasn't she ? Lucy at the police station, she said I was a pathetic drunk . she was right" he shook his head straight away. He hated hearing he talk like this.

"Why are you even here… I'm not your problem anymore" She furiously wiped the tears away her hands jittering. She looked at his one last time before standing up, and if there was any dignity left to lose she just lost it. She stood and fell almost instantly. Joey quickly caught her scooping her into his arms.

"No matter how hard you try Lauren, this aint going away, you need help, you don't even realise you do babe" her head dropped to his shoulder as he effortlessly carried her to Max's knowing Tanya would probably have another fit. He slowly watched as the vulnerable girl in his arms drifted into a state of consciousness.

Joey raised his hand from under Lauren and knocked a couple of times on the door before it opened. "Joey?" Max looked down into his arms seeing an extremely fragile Lauren. "Tan kicked her out" Max nodded opening the door to let his nephew in. "Put her on there" he nodded towards the sofa.

His release loosened as he lowered her to the cushions. He sat on the floor watching her intently moving her hair from her face. "Can I stay?"

"Why?" Max questioned as the younger Branning gazed at his daughter.

"Because I need to know she'll be ok" Understanding him Max nodded squeezing his shoulder. "She's Ill joey, and we all had our parts to play in that… she needs us all now our help- its when its needed most."


	2. Chapter 2

**After spending the last four hours in A&E followed by another two in x-ray and plastering, I'm getting round to posting this- I have a very badly sprained ankle with torn ligaments :( someone please find me some good Jauren news to cheer me up because im feeling extremely sorry for myself? xxx**

Half 9 in the morning, joey twisted on the floor, he lifted his head from the sofa, where it had been resting next to Lauren since the late hours of last night. He rubbed away the ache in his neck, that had been caused by the position he'd been lying in, sighing deeply the events of last night came rushing back to him, it was then that the pain in his hand made itself known, he hissed as he bend his knuckles.

His other hand had somehow become entwined into Laurens, not that she'd probably notice. Unwinding their fingers he breathed out heavily tenderly running them across her cheek. Her skin was still pale and cold even though she was wrapped warmly in a blanket she still seemed to be shivering.

"Morning Joey" Max walked across from the kitchen, handing him a coffee. " you sleep alright?"

He took a long sip of the coffee shaking his head "Didn't sleep, couldn't was too worried"

"join the club" Max sighed bending down next to his daughters head "Im going take the day off today… make sure she's alright"

"I can stay , I don't mind" Max stared at him for a few seconds and then back to Lauren

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think I can leave her" Max nodded , he and Joey seemed to share a mutual understanding when it came to Lauren, both had hurt her, and both loved her. "You call if she get too much to handle" Joey nodded "I'll be fine"

Max was soon gone out the door Leaving Joey slightly nervous, he didn't know why, he'd been alone with her before, god they'd slept together, he was sure he could manage sitting with her. His attention was soon caught when Lauren groaned from the sofa, quickly turning. Joey sensed she was about to be sick and moved the bowl to her. He moved her hair from her face, he didn't think she realised it was him as she leaned into him more. His hand rubbed up and down arm as she collapsed back into the sofa. "Its ok, there you go" He handed her some water and saw her visibly freeze when she realised it was him.

Lauren rolled over turning away from him it was evident she was crying "ey ey no, don't do that come on" he tugged her to face him.

"I'm sorry, im really really sorry"

"I know you are" he smiled resisting the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear. "your Dad said you can stay as long as you want if that's what you need" she nodded

"You been here all night ?"

"Ye babe, wanted to make sure you're ok" a weak smile took to her face "I said I'd stay all day so if you need anything just ask" she was silent for a moment

"Bath, I could really do with a bath… you don't need to stay"

"Don't be silly, I'll go run it for you, and then stay out here in case you need me ok ?"

It didn't take long before he'd returned to her, he held out his hands to her gently easing her up. It was simple to see how hesitant Lauren was to let him assist her, but she really had no other choice. Once in the bathroom he left her to it and proceeded to do food for them.

Lauren sunk into the water, her eyes skimming over her body. Her ribs almost visible she was now that thin. Amongst the protruding bones was an array of bruises from the days before. The water soothed the skin but not her mind as the tears fell- thoughts of Joey intruding her mind.

"Lauren, you alright in there, you've been in there for more than an hour?... Lauren?" He pushed down on the handle surprisingly finding the door unlocked. Popping his head around the doo he noticed her weakened frame sitting shivering in the tub of now cold water. "Baby what are you doing ay?" her moved to her not caring that she was naked. Looking at her body scared him, she was no longer the sexy confident girl he knew. She was still beautiful to him but right now it was more on the inside than out. "Come on Beautiful"

He slowly pulled the plug on the bath and wrapped several towels around her before lifting her into his arms. He could feel the body shaking sobs going through her what killed him more was the fact she kept apologising over and over. Lowering them both to the floor he sat leaning against the bathtub, Lauren swamped in towels in his lap. "Its alright baby, your safe, ive got you" he pressed a kiss to her forehead "Im never letting you go again" this was where he needed to be, it was when it was needed, he was there for her.

**As you can see ive kind of developed a liking for writing with more focus on Joey, hope you liked xxx**


End file.
